One by one, it all adds up
by KatsuragiYako
Summary: So many adventures, so much potential. Are they just partners? Or is there something more? 100 theme challenge drabbles as well as random little drabbles, mostly SoulMaka with other pairings sprinkled in occasionally. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

"Finally.." He muttered to himself as he strolled lazily up the steps of his new school. "I'm free." He smirked. About a week ago, Soul Eater Evans had found out he was a weapon. His family had of course been shocked, the ability seemingly springing out of nowhere. Soul had managed to use it as a getaway from the family, leaving for Shibusen as soon as he could. The boy was sick of his family's lifestyle. He wanted something new, something exciting, something that would keep him entertained. He found that escape in this school for weapons and meisters. There was a big party tonight, inviting all the new students in hopes of finding them partners. That was the only thing Soul needed to be truly free from his family. He had promised if he didn't find a meister, he would return home. When he finally reached the ballroom, he looked at the crowd then back at himself,suddenly feeling very overdressed. "This so isn't cool.." He grimaced as he leaned against a wall. He was approached by several people but none of them seemed to be able to use frowned. He was beginning to lose hope as he headed to the music room he had been shown a few days prior.

--=-=-==---=--=-==-==--===--=---==--==--=-=-==--===----====---=-=-=--==---=---==--===---====---=-

"Today's the day.._Carpe Diem._" She smiled, confidently smoothing her black coat as she stepped into the ballroom. She was determined to find a faithful weapon, preferably female and preferably a scythe but she would take whatever matched her wavelength. Maka Albarn was the daughter of Spirit Albarn, Shinigami-sama's current Death Scythe and renowned womanizer. There wasn't a woman in town that didn't know his name. Her mother was Kami Albarn, a very famous meister who had put up with Spirit long enough to make him a Death Scythe and marry him. Even though their marriage had recently ended. Maka currently loathed her father for his skirt chasing ways. He lead her to believe that all men were like that and weren't faithful. "Excuse me.." Came a voice at Maka's side, catching the girl's attention. It belonged to a girl no older than herself with light brown hair and a green dress. "Um.. I noticed your tag said Meister.. I was wondering if we could see if we're partners.." She muttered. "We can try." Maka nodded, hopeful. That moment was short lived, seeing as how their wavelengths instantly clashed. That's when she heard it. The sound of a piano. The blond poked her head out into the hallway, noting that the music was definitely coming from the music room. Her heart caught in her chest as the notes seemed to reverberate in her soul. "Could it be..?" She wondered aloud, glancing towards the music room. Without another thought,she ran toward the room and maybe her partner.

--=-=-==---=--=-==-==--===--=---==--==--=-=-==--===----====---=-=-=--==---=---==--===---====---=-

Soul froze, his fingers about to play the final notes,when he heard the door open. It was a girl, probably around his age maybe a year younger. And lucky for him, her tag said Meister. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to interrupt.. please, continue." She urged. "Nah, that song was almost over anyway." Soul shrugged. "O-oh.." The albino cringed at the obvious disappointment in her voice. "But that's not really how I like to play.. This is the kind of guy I am." He smirked as he turned back to the piano. She would leave. He knew it. They all left when he played freely, when he played his soul. His fingers smashed back onto the keys, jumping into a beautifully dark melody. He heard her gasp. It was coming. Any minute, he'd hear the door close. But it never came. When he was finished, he turned around on the bench to face her. He was surprised to see her still there and smiling no less. "That was amazing. You're very talented." She stated, starting to clap. Soul paused. She.. liked it? There was no way.. unless.. Her voice cut into his thoughts. "I'm sorry, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Maka Albarn." She smiled as he watched her slip one of her gloves off. He was even more shocked when she held the bare hand out to him. "Soul Eater Evans." He responded, taking her hand and giving it a slight shake. Neither could deny the tingling feeling that ran from their hands up. As Maka withdrew her hand, she placed the glove back on. "D-did you feel that?" She asked tentatively. "Yeah.." Soul answered. "I think it means our wavelengths match.." Maka stated. "Would you consider being my weapon?" She asked. Soul could see the hope shining in her eyes. He could also see the hurt she had been through. "Sure, sounds cool." He smirked. "So what kind of weapon are you?" Maka asked as she held the door open for him. "Scythe." Soul answered nonchalantly as he stepped out into the hallway. "Excellent!" Maka grinned as she stepped out beside him. "Soul, I promise you this, I will make you the best Death Scythe ever." She pledged as she began to walk ahead of him. "And I promise you, Maka, I will protect you with my life and I will never leave your side." Soul added, easily catching up to her. Maka stopped walking and smiled at him. "I really think this is the start of a wonderful partnership." She stated. "I agree." Soul grinned. And oh how right they were.

Seeking Solace 

Soul had been there when Maka got word of the divorce. He had been there when she had just shrugged it off. "I knew it was coming sooner or later.." She had said and that had been the end of it. He had been on his way to his room after getting out of the shower. He had heard her light sobbing from the hallway and it nearly broke him there. He slowly eased into her room and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. No words were exchanged, she simply fell against him, sobbing uncontrolably while he did his best to comfort her. Later on, when the crying had stopped, she gave a small smile. "I'm glad you're not anything like Papa..."

Misfortune

Soul was always a target for misfortune. His luck was just that bad. He wasn't very welcomed in his family due his appearance. He was often picked on in school which resulted in fights and lots of detention time. His luck seemed to worsen when he found out about his ability to become a weapon. His parents had sent him off without a second thought. When he arrived on the grounds of Shibusen, he was none too happy. He didn't expect much out of this place. He was supposed to find a meister at this party that was currently going on. Instead, he had retreated to the music room. Looking back, Soul realized that was where his misfortune ended. That night he met Maka.

Rainbow

Maka sighed. It was a gloomy day outside, dark clouds covering the sky, thunder echoing loudly. She had her mp3 out, hoping for a song to brighten up her mood. Soul wasn't home at the moment and that only dampened her mood more. She was always in a relatively good mood around him. She paused as she heard the start to an unfamiliar song. She realized it was one she had just added and had listened to only once. Soul had been the one to tell her about it. He had also said it wasn't his kind of music. She smiled slightly and started to sing along quietly.

_High rise, veins of the avenue  
Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue  
Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you  
Street lights glisten on the boulevard  
And cold nights make staying alert so hard  
For heaven's sake, keep me awake so I won't be caught off guard  
Clearly I am a passerby but I'll find a place to stay  
Dear pacific day, won't you take me away?  
Small town hearts of the New Year  
Brought down by gravity, crystal clear  
City fog and brave dialogue converge on the frontier  
Make haste, I feel your heartbeat  
With new taste for speed, out on the street  
Find a road to a humble abode where both of our routes meet  
The silver sound is all around and the colors fall like snow  
The feeling of letting go, I guess we'll never know_

She didn't even hear the door open,or notice that the rain had stopped. She did notice a wet body, hugging her from behind and burying his face in her neck. She didn't have to see him to know who it was. Her smile widened as she heard him whisper out the next few lines.

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains  
And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins  
Cuz your heart has a lack of color and we should've known  
That we'd grow up sooner or later cuz we wasted all our free time alone_

"I don't mind wasting my free time with you." Maka smiled. Soul smirked. "Same here.. by the way. there's a rainbow outside now." He added, letting go to get a towel for them both. "There's always a rainbow after a storm Soul." She laughed.

Gray

Soul always saw the world in shades of gray. He never found anything special about it, until one day, he was confronted by two drops of emerald. Maka gave him a reason to live. After he met her, she truly opened his eyes to how colorful the world really was. It was something he thanked her for silently in his head.

Cookies

Maka only made cookies on special occasions. So when Soul came home one afternoon to find her sliding a pan into the oven, it was no surprise he panicked. His brain went on high alert, trying to think of what today could be. He snapped his fingers as soon as it hit him. "Happy anniversary." He grinned. Maka smiled. "Good guess... but it's not the anniversary of our meeting." She laughed. Soul frowned. "Then what's the occasion..?" He asked. Maka shrugged. "I just felt like making cookies. No reason to get all freaked out." She smiled. "Right.." Soul sighed.

Mother Nature

It was just another quiet day in their apartment. Soul was barely awake on the couch and Maka was reading in the recliner, as usual. Soul suddenly yawned and sat up. "Oi, Maka." He stated. "Yes..?" Maka responded, glancing up from her book. "... Why do they call it 'Mother Nature'..?" He asked bluntly, catching Maka off guard. "What...? Why do you ask..?" She responded. "That narrator guy keeps saying it and I wanted to know." Soul shrugged, turning to look at her. "Go look it up." Maka sighed. "I was hoping you would know.." He grumbled. "I'm flattered, but there are things even I don't know." The meister responded.

Cat

After finally capturing their ninety-ninth soul, they were all set to go after a witch. Yet when they found her, she wasn't a witch at all... but they did find that out until the fight was already over. Blair was just a cat with strong magic. Soul and Maka had all their souls confiscated and they had to start all over again. Though strangely enough, they weren't all that mad that they had failed. It just meant more adventures together. And that was enough for them.

Love

Love. The word had always sounded so bitter to her after her parents divorced. Maka had lost her faith, believing that such a thing as love didn't exist. So she vowed she would never fall in love. As soon as she met her weapon, everything changed. Slowly but surely, she began to fall for him. She forced herself to deny it. Yet it was always there, echoing at the back of her mind. So that day when she thought she would lose him there in the middle of the forest on the mission she had insisted on taking, her defense cracked. She admitted she loved him and poured her heart out to him. He just smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder, uttering the words she wanted to hear the most. "I love you too."

Light and Dark

Soul's world was dark. It had always been that way. He was sarcastic and pessimistic. He didn't let anyone in. Maka's world was light. It had always been that way. She was kind and optimistic. She let everyone in. So the day they met, it was no surprise that they clashed. But Soul was beginning to see that her light was what his world had been missing and so gradually, he opened up to her, allowing her to see his twisted and dark soul. She had merely smiled and that one action brightened his world.

Heaven

Soul had never really put much thought into the idea of heaven. Yet, when Maka began pestering him to call her an angel, it got him thinking. The day when he finally called her an angel, he decided that his heaven was just being able to be near her. He had laughed when she had gotten flustered and tripped trying to get to the kitchen, pausing only to catch her. She stuttered out a 'thank you' and went on her way. Later that night when she thought he was asleep, in reality he was only laying with his back to her, she smiled and said, "My heaven is by your side too." With that, she scurried off to bed. Soul just closed his eyes and smirked.

Innocence

As a child, Maka had been so sweet and innocent around her father. But after the divorce, he found that she had become bitter towards him. So those nights when Spirit was alone, he'd sit up and ask where those innocent days had gone. He'd always end up blaming Maka's change on that weapon of hers, Soul. But by that time, he was asleep and dreaming of how it used to be.

Insanity

Insanity.. That was a word Soul knew all too well, having nearly lost to it himself once. That fight with Crona underneath Shibusen, he had almost lost control of both himself and Maka. But when he heard Maka call out to him, telling him that she'd had enough. He fought back with new strength, breaking free to rescue her. Later on down the road, she saved him from the same thing. They had used too much power during the fight with the kishin, resulting in the demon in Soul's soul to try and take over. Soul had managed to separate himself in a tiny blue box. They had kept the moment that followed her opening the box to themselves. That one hug had the power to save them both from the impending insanity.

Smile

Soul had always liked Maka's smiles. They gave him hope when he needed it most. That's why he protected her like he did,he wanted to keep her alive so she could smile. Even though this usually got him hurt, thus resulting in Maka becoming upset. But in the end, he'd always squeeze one smile out of her. And that made everything worthwhile.

Silence

Silence was something that was common in their apartment. But Soul found the silence he came home to one afternoon to be eerie. He called for his meister several times before working his way to her room and finding her asleep on the bed. Soul chuckled to himself, saying it wasn't cool to get so worked up over nothing. He then left her sleeping and went to start dinner.

Questioning

One night, they had been relaxing at home. Maka had been reading and Soul was flipping through the channels. It had all been fairly quiet until Maka spoke up. Her question had honestly stunned him. "Soul?" She started. "What?" He responded lazily. "....Are you gay?" She asked. He either spat out his water, choked on it, or both. "W-What makes you ask that?!" He exclaimed. "Well.. It just seemed like you were gay.. that whole thing with Black Star during your fight with Kid." She stated. "Well I'm not." He shot back, standing up. Maka stood up as well. "Prove it." She smirked. An even more mischievous smirk spread across Soul's face. So the next morning, when Spirit saw Maka... his reaction really wasn't all that surprising. "M-M-Maka?! P-Please tell Papa that's not a hickey! Why would my precious Maka have a hickey?!"

Orly?

Maka raised an eyebrow, not believing a word of what her weapon had just said. It just seemed highly unbelievable. She shook her head. There's no way Black Star would admit anyone was better than him much less confess to someone. He was too proud. There was no freaking way. "Oh really?" She finally asked after Soul finished recounting the event. "Yeah really." The scythe shot back, obviosly peeved at the fact she didn't believe him. "Look, I was right there. I kid you not. Her seriously said that to Kid." Soul frowned. Maka shook her head. "Talk about a weird pair..." She muttered.

Trouble Lurking

It was suspiciously quiet, something that put Maka on edge as she scanned the area. There were no souls... nothing at all. "Something isn't right..." She muttered, frowning in disapproval. She heard a grunt of agreement from the weapon she was currently holding in her hand. What they didn't catch was the mysterious shadow moving behind them, slowly inching cloaser to them.

Tears

He hadn't expected that, coming home to find a sobbing Maka holed up in her room. "O-Oi! Maka, what's wrong?" He asked, leaning against her door. "G-Go away! I-I don't want to talk about it! It's nothing important!" She shouted in response, causing the scythe to frown in frustration. "That's a bunch of bull, Maka. I know you. You don't cry easily." He growled. He heard a slight sniffle in response. "Can I come in?" He asked. It was quiet a minute before he heard the shuffle of footsteps and her door opened. Soul grimaced at the sight of his meister in such a state before following her inside and taking a seat on the corner of her bed. "So tell me what happened." He stated. "W-well... I-It's the anniversary of the day my parents divorced... a-and to make it worse, my date for the dance is going with someone else..." She sighed. Soul frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you really want to go that bad, I'll take you to that dance." He stated. Maka paused. "B-But I thought you hated..." She started. The scythe shook his head. "You're my meister. I'll do anything for you." He grinned.

Sorrow

Maka had felt so empty when her mother left. She had shut herself away for days, barely even eating. Soul immediately became worried, having to resort to forcing her to eat. Soon after, she began to slowly recover though her relationship with her father had been strained and broken ever since.

Happiness

Years ago,if you were to ask Elizabeth Thompson what her idea of happiness was,you probably would've gotten the answer "Just making it through the day". Though she never could've predicted she would ever say that her idea of happiness was hanging out with an obsessive shinigami child. She never realized how much she'd miss his rants of symmetry. Kid was her happiness. And that night she dreamt that he had suddenly disappeared, the shocked meister did his best to comfort her. But really, the only comfort she needed was knowing he was still there.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, these are short little drabbles I was writing on DeviantART. Most of them are already posted there, but the last few will be posted there when I get a few more done.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater nor any of it's characters. I just like to borrow them for things like this.


	2. Chapter 2

KidxPatty

It was an odd pairing, to say the least. No one had expected those two, of all people, to get together. After all, Patty was notorious for ruining the symmetry Kid loved so much. So how in the world did they...? No one seemed to know. When Liz was asked, she simply smiled and nodded. "Kid needs to lighten up a bit. Patty's the perfect one to help him unwind." She answered. That seemed to be accepted until they saw Patty run by, wearing the most asymmetric outfit she could find. Kid followed shortly behind her, in yet another symmetry fit. "Patty! I will not allow you to wear something so asymmetric! Take it off!" Oh Kid. No tact whatsover.

SoulxMaka

Soul grimaced, tapping his fingers against the piano keys. It was actually quiet for once in his inner world. The imp was nowhere to be found and the record wasn't playing. He adjusted his tie, loosening it a bit. "Gah... It's way too quiet... He must be up to something.." He muttered. He closed his eyes, his fingers slowly moving along the keys of the instrument. He paused suddenly, hearing soft footsteps on the tiled floor. He turned, finding Maka standing behind him. "Hey." He nodded. "Hey." She smiled. "Fell asleep on the couch, huh?" She asked with a sly grin. Soul frowned then smiled. "And I assume you fell asleep right beside me, hmm?" He chuckled when she blushed. He shook his head and patted the empty seat next to him on the piano bench, signalling for her to sit. Without a word, she complied. Soul took her hand and placed it on a key. "Remember what this note is?" He asked, glancing at her. She closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "G... Wasn't it?" She asked, opening one eye. The scythe nodded. "Yep. Now I'm going to teach you the full scale." He stated. Maka nodded eagerly and watched his fingers dance along the keys as he named each note he played. She easily memorized them and began reciting them while Soul continued to play them. She hadn't realized how long they had been sitting there until Soul sighed. "Maka, I... I need to tell you something..." He started. Maka blinked, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?" She asked curiously. She could see he was fighting with his words, trying to make them make sense. She tilted her head to the side and stood up. She stopped when she felt his hand grab her wrist. He gave a tug, jerking her towards him. Their faces were a mere inches apart. There was silence for a moment before Soul cleared his throat. "...I think dinner's burning..." He babbled, spitting out some random sentence. Maka blinked, then glared at him. Without warning, the book smashed into his head, leaving him on the piano bench. When Maka awoke in the recliner, she glared at her still sleeping weapon, though partly relieved dinner was in fact not burning. She stood and walked over to the couch, kneeling in front of it. She bit her lip and smiled softly, pecking him on the lips and dashing into the kitchen. Soul twitched and sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. "...Did she just...?"He blushed and trailed off. He'd repay the deed later.

MakaSoul-Genderswap

Soul had always been a normal girl with abnormal features. For instance, she had sharp teeth and could also turn into a scythe. Her friend, Maka, was seemingly more normal. Despite having issues with his father who had a borderline obsession with him, nothing else about him was rather two attended classes at Shibusen, where Maka learned to wield Soul and hunt down evil souls. The two were also closer than most partners, even living together, but a lot of pairs lived together. One could always note the way that Soul carefully watched over the reckless Maka, scolding him if he got himself hurt. One could also always note the way Maka protected Soul, standing up for her and always having her back whenever she got into trouble. Maka also seemed to be jealous when Soul looked at other males. Though the shocking moment came when a random classmate walked up to Soul and asked her to the dance. Soul had bluntly refused, hating the very mention of the word 'dance'. But the guy kept at it, trying to talk her into it, when a very unprovoked Maka slugged him in the nose. Now, true Maka had severe temper problems. But he had never had a moment where he had punched another student completely unprovoked. Silence echoed in the hall, all eyes on Maka. "She said no, idiot." He frowned. The next night at the dance, everyone nearly choked when Maka walked in with Soul on his arm.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I don't own Soul 'd be amazing if I were just some Soul Eater related requests I had on DeviantART. I have two more to work on, one OCxOC pairing for a friend and AllenxLinali for the same friend. Also, these are really short... Good night everybody~!


End file.
